


Blue Hearts

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Single Parent X, Zero is a bachelor, the Guardians are children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X is a stressed parent of four. Zero has a heart of gold and a prize to win.





	1. Heart, stop!

“Fefnir, stay near the cart, please… You too, Levi, I see you trying to sneak away!” X gently tugged his rambunctious son nearer to him while casting a knowing side-eye to his evermore curious daughter. A box of pasta rattled unceremoniously as he chucked it into the cart among other hastily-deposited items. “I know you’re all getting antsy, but I need to get a few more items, okay? Then we can check out and go home.”

“We know, Daddy…” To her credit, Leviathan was remorseful of her get-away attempt. She gripped her angler fish plush- a silvery, shiny replica of the sea creature- tightly in her hands, head bowed slightly as if to avoid eye contact. Fefnir was less so ashamed, staring defiantly at the end of the aisle. He seemed intent on something.

But X would pay it no mind, merely relieved to have the two back at his side. The cart’s wheels squeaked quietly as he continued down the lane, scanning for the last few items on his list. If he could just get food for tonight, the leftovers would last them a few days… 

“Daddy, can I ride in the cart?” Leviathan tugged at the hem of his shirt, peering up at him with her wide blue eyes. 

“Of course you can, Levi,” X chirped. He stooped down to lift his youngest daughter into his arms, depositing her into the cart’s child seat with a grunt. She tucked her angler fish into her lap. “Thank you, Daddy!”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before pushing the cart along, exhaustion tugging at his mind. Had he fetched everything? He wasn’t quite sure, and it seemed he had lost his list between Leviathan and shopping… Gah! Where was Fefnir?

X whirled around to find his red-haired son, cold shooting through his veins when he realized he was gone. “Fefnir! Where did you go…” The cart squeaked in protest as he pushed it around, hastily backtracking. When had he lost him? Gosh… What if he had been snatched? “Fefnir!”  
  
He rounded the corner- only to nearly careen into the backside of another shopper. X yelped in horror and stumbled back into the shelf, mumbling apologies to both his daughter and to–  
  


“Hey, woah-! It’s okay, you’re fine- you didn’t hit me…” Zero jumped at the sudden crash of noise behind him. He stepped away from his own cart to address the startled shopper, a small body creeping out from behind him. “Is this the Fefnir you were calling for…?”

X put a hand to his head, the panic dissipating in seconds as Fefnir appeared from behind the– stranger! “Fefnir, please- don’t do that to me again… What on earth were you thinking?” He dropped to his knees to scoop the small boy into his arms. “I’m sorry, sir- he likes to explore and- I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?”  
  


“Ah, not at all… I was sharing a story or two with him. My name’s Zero. You are?” Zero chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. He had figured it’d be wise to keep in place while entertaining the kid. Glad he did…

Fefnir puffed up slightly and hid behind X’s leg when they began to talk. He stared up at Zero with accusatory yellow eyes, betrayed by how quickly the other had outed him.

“My name is X, and this is Fefnir, and this is Leviathan, and…” He introduced each of them almost reflexively, trailing short when he remembered the other two were at home with Rock. Even with the lighter load, he felt just as stressed as he did with all four of them. “It’s nice to meet you, and thank you so much.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he hummed. Zero chirped quiet hellos to each of the children, tugging on his braid as he did so. “I like your angler fish, Leviathan,” he added quietly.

The little girl beamed and raised the plush up to the light. “Thank you! Her name’s Fish,” she cheered.

Zero watched as X lit up himself at the display, the myriad of exhaustion and confusion disappearing momentarily. He seemed proud of his two kids. Then something clicked and his face became dark again…

“Oh, my! I’m sorry- I really need to check out now. Thank you so much, Zero…”

“It’s no problem. Have a good day, X.”


	2. On the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chat and a library crush.

“You have something on your mind,” Ciel chirped. She looked over her coffee knowingly as Zero once again trailed off, fidgeting with the pencil in his hand. He looked at her reproachfully, as if offended.

“I really don’t know what you mean, Ciel,” he replied. He flipped the pencil over his fingers and set it down with a snap.

“You can hardly hold a sentence,” she began, “and you keep blushing!” Her eyes lit up. “Did you… meet someone?”

Zero blanched at the accusation. “I am not blushing!” Heat rushed to his cheeks. “I don’t blush! But… maybe I did meet someone,” he added reluctantly.

Ciel grinned at him, her eyes shining knowingly. Her chair squeaked loudly underfoot as she pulled it closer to the table. “Tell me everything! Who are they? What are they like? They must be special!”

“Give me a moment!” Zero tucked the pencil behind his ear in a fidget. “It was more of an accident, really. I found his son and he almost hit me with his cart.” He leaned back in his chair. “His name was X- I know that look Ciel, he had kids, there’s no chance…” 

“You forget I’m a librarian, Zero,” Ciel puffed. She took a long sip from her coffee, looking over her glasses at the taller blond.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Zero said, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re going to be late for work, Zero,” she sang. She tapped the surface of her watch.

“Ah, that’s not fair!”

 

“Sir? Could you help me in finding this book?” Blues sneaked up behind the clerk, lightly tapping his shoulder. He grinned inwardly when he squeaked, growing flustered as he whirled around.

“I didn’t even hear you! Gosh,” Rock chuckled. He tucked the book he was lifting under his arm. “Did you say you need help finding a book?”

“Y- yeah! It’s called, uh, nevermind- you’re really cute, I need to go!”

And Blues fled into the night, leaving a blushing clerk behind.

 

Rock set the last of the plates down with a clink, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. “Hey, X?”

“What is it?” X absently called. He was gently guiding Phantom away from the playroom and to the dinner table, mindful of the child’s poor eyesight. Her glasses had broke again and the repairs weren’t holding.

“Someone called me cute today, then ran away.”

Phantom stubbornly pulled free of X’s arms and dashed ahead- latching instead to something stationary. “Phanty, please-!”

“I’ll help!” Harpuia, the tallest, padded out of the kitchen to where Phantom was standing. “Phanty, I’ll guide you,” he chirped.

X watched them with a shake of his head, somewhat relieved. “Did they? Did you know them?”

“No, not really… I know they’re a regular at the library, though.”

“Huh!”


	3. Feeling the Blues

blues boy: forte i am dumb. i did it. but i am dumb. i am a coward.

Drop the Bass: what happened. what went wrong?

blues boy: i said he was cute.

Drop the Bass: yes?

blues boy: but I ran away after.  
  
Blues hid much of his face in his scarf as he typed this out, desperately venting the day’s events into his phone and to Forte. He eyed the message box and the floating bars as Forte tapped back- but the screen went dark before he could see and he had to light it up again.

Drop the Bass: you’re a goof. did he say anything?

blues boy: i ran away too quickly……

Drop the Bass: there’s always other chances!

blues boy: yeah, you’re right…

He exhaled into his scarf, eyes closing against the glare of his phone screen. Of course there were other chances. But what hope were they when Rock surely thought him an idiot? 

blues boy: he probably thinks im stupid or something now though

Drop the Bass: nah man, not at all

Drop the Bass: meet me at the library tomorrow ;)

blues boy: What are you planning.

Forte rarely went to the library unless he asked him to. He had his own sanctuaries- well. They both had other sanctuaries that they often shared when each other’s company was sanctuary in itself… Blues tapped his screen aggressively to keep it on.

Drop the Bass: i’m going to be your wing man. you know.  
  
  
  
The next day, the pair did meet at the library stairs. Hot summer sun beat down on them equally and made Blues sweat under his heavy clothes. Forte shook his head in mild exasperation.

“You knew it was going to be hot out today. It looks like you’re wearing layers,” he grumbled.

“Buzz off, it’s comfortable,” Blues fired back. “Besides, it’s cold in the library.” He stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

Forte shook his head again and pulled open the heavy doors, moving aside to usher in his friend. Blues pushed his shades further up his nose as he ducked inside and into the cold.

They silently padded to Blues’ usual haunt: a pair of armchairs in the back of the lounge. The chairs puffed as they dumped themselves in each of them, taking the moment to revel in the cool air.

“You never said how you were going to be my… wing man,” Blues spoke up. He gave the library a once-over looking for any signs of Rock. His stomach fluttered.

Forte smiled at him. “Do you trust me, Blues?”

“Of course I do, Forte,” he replied.

“Then trust me. Everything will be okay.”

Forte already knew Rock. The two boys were neighbors, they just didn’t interact very often. But Rock was kind (and cute) and it couldn’t hurt befriending him for the sake of Blues. He jumped up from his chair and winked at Blues.

“I’ll go look for him, okay?”

“Okay…”  
  
  
His search was not in vain. Forte managed to catch Rock just as he entered- looking quite snazzy in his sweater and name tag- and made a b-line toward him. 

“Rock! May I talk to you?”

“I- I think so! Yes, hello, Forte.” 

Rock looked up with startled eyes, shuffling back to look at Forte comfortably. Pieces of his curly hair fell into his face and he hastily pushed them back.

“Great… I was wondering if you’d like to come over this weekend at my place? I know it’s sudden but…” Forte was quick to push the proposal forward before he lost his nerve. Already he was feeling nervous and out of place but he was doing this for Blues! He couldn’t afford to balk.

“I’ll have to ask my brother but I’m sure he won’t mind…” He was confused but not against the idea. He would just have to make sure he didn’t work this weekend or something.

Forte practically beamed. “Let me know when you find out, then. Blues might be there as well- have you met him?” Hurdle one, jumped. His anxiety waned considerably.

“I guess you could say that. I wouldn’t mind meeting him again,” Rock said slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Blues was the boy who had called him cute and ran…

Relief almost swept Forte off his feet. “That’s great, really grand. Is it okay if I come by later this evening?”

Rock nodded, tugging at his sleeves. “I don’t see why not. I’ll see you then.”  
  
They both scurried off.  
  
  
Blues sat up as Forte waltzed back into the little library cove looking as if he had won the world. His stomach was in knots with his whirling, razor-edged thoughts.

“How did it go…? What happened?”

The armchair puffed as his heavy companion flopped back into it, leaning back with confident airs.

“Bear with me, Blues, but… the three of us are having a sleepover at my place this weekend.”

“Wh- what? What? What made you think that was a good idea?” Panic rippled through his veins and his hands dug into his scarf, scrunching the yellow fabric. “A sleepover?”

“Keep your voice down!” Forte leaned over and grasped at Blues’ hands, stroking over his arms. “Steady down. It was all I could think of.”

Blues shook his head but took a deep breath, taking a mouthful of scarf with him. Right, right… Rock was still in the library somewhere. You’re supposed to be quiet in libraries on top of that, too. But a sleepover? An entire night with Rock Light himself?

He was going to die.

“O- okay,” he mumbled.


End file.
